


The Best is Yet to Come

by UrNaked (floralstiel)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bad End AU, Bad Guys Win, I’m sure I’m forgetting smthn, M/M, dead dove do not eat, improper usage of fire, insinuated Lio/Galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/UrNaked
Summary: Much of the early days spent on their new planet were a haze to Lio. He remembered flashes; brief moments of pain and heat, of thorny cords wrapped over his limbs holding him taut to power the engine, and of Kray Foresight.





	The Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me I have a lot of fluffy feelios for Promare it’s such an awesome, perfect movie. But I can’t help myself........I leave the writing of good fuwafuwa fics to better people. 
> 
> I wrote this in a fugue state after seeing it for the first time and finally finished it after seeing it for the 4th lmao....
> 
> This is not a good fic, there’s no happy ending here lol, be warned.

Much of the early days spent on their new planet were a haze to Lio. He remembered flashes; brief moments of pain and heat, of thorny cords wrapped over his limbs holding him taut to power the engine, and of Kray Foresight.

Most vividly he remembered after what must have been the warp, when the brightest, sharpest flames had erupted from within him, answering the cries of his dying people, and he knew then he was close to death. But Kray. The goddamned madman ripped him from the engine pod and held him against his ridiculously massive chest, nearly squeezing the remaining life out of him. Lio could only hang in his arms, limp and dejected.

“Oh no,” Kray had said, and no amount of the crazed light in his eyes had faded, “you’re not getting off so easily.”

Kray smashed his lips against Lio’s, and the smaller Burnish grunted in disgust but couldn’t pull away. Kray’s massive hand gripped the base of Lio’s skull, holding him tight and still as pulse after pulse of Kray’s noxious flames were injected into Lio’s body. He wanted to fight it, god, he wanted to scream, but he couldn’t, he could only screw his eyes shut and whimper when Kray hungrily continued licking and biting at his lips.

His body screamed against it, but Lio’s own flames were too weak, the Promare inside of him was desperate to live on, to burn ever brighter and hotter, and so it took Kray’s flames willingly, and the heat from those flames burned in Lio’s chest even now.

Lio had hoped, in the bottom of his jaded heart, that Galo would’ve made it, that good would triumph over evil, like in the stories. Lio sobbed, taking a raspy breath to compose himself immediately after. If he cracked…if he showed any sign of his true anguish…well, he only knew he wanted to keep this final pain a secret from Kray.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Lio spoke. He and Kray were in their quarters—Kray’s quarters, Lio’s prison—and he had spent the last half hour staring out the windows without really seeing anything at all. Not all the citizens that had been aboard the ship had survived the journey, but those that did had managed to start over their lives. Meanwhile, Lio felt as if he was in limbo. As if he was still hung suspended in that engine pod wrapped in thorns.

“Come here.” 

The infected flames in Lio’s chest flared and tugged, surging toward their master’s call, and Lio sighed, resisting only for a moment before finally turning from the glowing city below.

Kray was already in bed, bare chested, unsightly, though his rough edges had smoothed over. After all, the humans wouldn’t support a Burnish ruling over them in their new world, so Kray had assumed his lie once again. A human face to the new world, but in here, with Lio, he could do whatever he pleased.

For instance, he wasn’t afraid to let his flames burst from his body to wrap around Lio’s smaller frame, pulling him closer so abruptly he didn’t even have time to flinch.

“When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it,” Kray spoke. His voice had become unnervingly calm once more. Lio actually missed his booming, ridiculously grating yelling. At least then his voice matched his true colors.

“Yes,” Lio acquiesced quietly. He was simmering. Fuming. But survival was paramount. He would live. Because…

“Don’t forget about your guests downstairs,” Kray mockingly crooned, running a fingertip across Lio’s delicate, clenched jaw.

Because some of the Burnish survived the jump as well, and Kray kept them imprisoned below “just in case.” They were collateral, and they were Lio’s punishment. Only once before had Lio dared to slip, to kick Kray to the ground and hold his bulging neck with a sparking, pink and green flamed hand.

That had been the only time.

“I’m sorry,” Lio continued, bringing his own hand up to hold Kray’s, “I’m a little tired today. I’ll do better.”

Kray smiled, and those terrible eyes remained blessedly shut.

“Good, I expect as much from you,” Kray removed his hand, dropping it to Lio’s chest, “after all, we are connected now, you and I.”

Lio frowned.

“As inferior as you are, we now share a flame, and I’m learning so many _interesting_ things through it.”

Lio’s heart pulsed again, a heavy throb that nearly made him wince but he didn’t dare move a muscle.

“Yes, I know I’m not _Galo_,” Kray sneered, “but I think I can give you what you’ve been craving for some time now.”

Lio bristled, couldn’t breathe, rage searing his vision red as he moved, his fist rocketing forward toward’s the bastard’s smirking face. Of course Kray stopped him. He grabbed his fist in his own hand and squeezed until the bones were grinding together and Lio cried out, anguished over more than just a stupid _hand_. Break his whole fucking body, he wouldn’t take it lying down any longer!

“Finally!” Kray roared, and he punched Lio in the gut, sending him flying across the room. “I was tired of your pathetic little routine. Show me more of that spark!”

Lio roared and jumped back up, summoning every ounce of Burnish fire he could into the room until it was fit to burst. Kray only laughed and laughed, stepping through them like smoke. Kray made a fist, and it was as if that fist was around Lio’s heart. He choked, eyes painfully wide, and fell to the ground writhing as Kray kept laughing, as the vice around Lio’s heart tightened and tightened.

“I love it when you think you can win, it’s cute.” Kray chuckled, using flames to drag Lio upright, holding him up in front of Kray’s twisted face.

“D-damn you!” Lio panted and wheezed, fighting for air. The room was spinning, he was covered in sweat, and he knew this was what death felt like. He was being held on the brink, tipping back and forth over the black, but Kray wouldn’t let him go.

When Kray’s mouth covered his own Lio almost didn’t notice. It was old, by now, Kray’s domineering excuses for intimacy. He was tossed to bed like a rag doll, and still this was old, hell of a thing to get used to but he had to, he had to manage, otherwise…

“I’ll let you off with a warning this time,” Kray chuckled, climbing over top of him. The throbbing in his chest had diminished, but still Lio lay sweating and panting, glaring pitifully up at his brutish captor. Everything about Kray was loud, violent, unrefined. Even his Burnish flames, after so long in hiding, were as erratic as lightning, buffeting the air around them in spastic undulations. Lio quietly let his own flames seep into the air, attempting to quell those roiling bolts of flame. He wasn’t in the mood to be a punching bag tonight.

Of course Kray noticed, but he only grinned and shivered, caging Lio with his much larger body as they pressed into the mattress. Lio’s legs were forced apart by Kray’s meaty thigh, thicker than both of Lio’s own legs combined, and it was Lio’s turn to shiver. He swallowed, and thankfully the sound was drowned beneath the roaring of their flames and heartbeats. Every inch of their flames that brushed together and combined was as skin on skin.

“Feel this?” Kray rumbled in Lio’s ear. “No human can give you this feeling. You want to burn hotter, brighter, I can feel it. Your passion is _overflowing_…”

Lio gasped when scorching fingers brushed between his legs, skipping over his filling cock to knuckle at his perineum, pressing hard. He squirmed, squeezing his eyes shut when the fingers dipped lower to circle around his entrance.

“Look at me,” Kray whispered, but every word was injected with such poison and fury. Lio forced his eyes open and glared up at his captor.

“Good.”

The fingers breached him, and Lio bit down on his lip so hard he was sure he drew blood. Still he forced himself to look at Kray’s darkened, lust-crazed expression, his eyes like twin beacons in the dark, boring into his very soul.

It wasn’t fingers inside him. Lio noticed instantly when they were replaced with a bulging, writhing pressure. Kray’s own Burnish flames were stretching him open. He groaned, tossing his head back. It was filthy, degrading, but the idea of the flames penetrating and surrounding him so completely was…new. It was new, and it was vastly different from Kray’s usual perfunctory ministrations. The Promare inside him was almost supernova, blazing brighter than Lio had ever gone before.

He couldn’t help crying out as the flames burrowed deeper, grew hotter, until Lio couldn’t feel where his flames ended and Kray’s began. When Kray properly penetrated him, fucked him, Lio was too far gone. Despite himself, despite everything, he couldn’t think past the burning, past the intensity of the light behind his eyelids. He was deaf, blind, mindless, utterly swallowed whole by the inferno surrounding their entwined bodies.

Kray finished with a satisfied grunt, snapping his hips a few more times for good measure. Lio had came and then passed out almost instantly from the overstimulation. His semen had splattered between them but not all of it had been obliterated by their flames. Kray rubbed it between his fingers.

“Disgusting,” he chuckled fondly, gazing down at the smaller Burnish sprawled beneath him. He brushed Lio’s hair from his face, wiped the sweat from his brow, pausing with his hand on his smooth cheek.

He was a lot like Galo. A nuisance, but one Kray couldn’t bring himself to be rid of. They were both headstrong thorns in his side. Kray blinked. Galo was surely dead by now, of course.

Kray put the thought from his mind and stepped away to the bathroom to clean up. He rejoined Lio, who still hadn’t moved, and settled into bed for the night. He held his hand up in the dim, gazing in wonder as flames bloomed from his palm, ones the color of Lio’s.

While the flames of the Promare burned inside them, they were eternal. Perhaps Lio would eventually learn to serve Kray, even willingly. Kray smirked.

They had all the time in the world.


End file.
